Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of making a light-emitting device and in particular to a method of etching a protective layer.
Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of the low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc.
Generally speaking, the method of making a light-emitting diode comprises many lithography processes and each of the processes comprises complicated steps. How to reduce the steps of processes and decrease the cost is an important issue.
Besides, light-emitting diodes can be further combined with a sub-mount to form a light emitting device, such as a bulb. The light-emitting device comprises a sub-mount with circuit; a solder on the sub-mount fixing the light-emitting diode on the sub-mount and electrically connecting the base of the light-emitting diode and the circuit of the sub-mount; and an electrical connection structure electrically connecting the electrode pad of the light-emitting diode and the circuit of the sub-mount; wherein the above sub-mount can be a lead frame or a large size mounting substrate for designing circuit of the light-emitting device and improving its heat dissipation.